Del otro lado
by Coraline T
Summary: La vida es un instante efímero, se va demasiado pronto, aunque a veces dura demasiado. Al final de la vida siento miedo, no me creo merecedora de verlos de nuevo. He vivido muchos años que ahora parece que se han ido en un suspiro. Después de todo de eso se trata, de momentos efímeros, de alegría y esperanza. No de juegos ni de dolor.


**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Lamentablemente, todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Del otro lado

_Aún así, sé que hay juegos mucho peores._

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Es muy probable que en ese momento no me haya dado cuenta, pero la vida se nos escurrió como el agua entre las manos. Demasiado rápida, demasiado brusca. Hoy día, me parece demasiado extraño pensar que todo pasó demasiado rápido cuando antes pensaba que el sufrimiento no iba a acabar. Pero lo hizo.

Me levanto respirando con dificultad, como todas las noches desde que él se ha ido. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero desde ese día las pesadillas regresaron. Ya van dos años, exactamente dos años en los que no consigo dormir tranquila, en los que deseo poder marcharme yo también. Nunca solté una palabra de aquello, porque es lo mínimo que les debo a mis hijos. Sin embargo apenas abro los ojos sé que las cosas van a ser diferentes hoy, así que le sonrío al Peeta de traje blanco que aguarda en un rincón de la habitación.

La vida en el distrito doce ya no es como antaño, al igual que yo. Quedaron muy atrás los tiempos de salir a cazar y ahora me contento con ver a mi hija transmitirle los conocimientos a una de mis nietas. Yo me limito a observar desde mi mecedora. No me gusta decirlo en voz alta, porque a veces me da miedo, pero la más joven de mis nietas es igual a mí. En cambio la más grande de ellas es un calco de Prim.

Prim. Ya no hay más lágrimas al recordarla. No después de tantos años. Simplemente quedó la sensación agridulce de saber que tenemos muchos recuerdos juntas, pero que al mismo tiempo nos faltaron los de una vida. Ya no tiene sentido lamentarse, porque me da la sensación de que nos veremos pronto.

Al mediodía la pequeña Katniss (como la llamo en mi fuero interno aunque no se llame así) me acompaña a dar una vuelta por el distrito. Vamos bastante despacio, lo que frustra a la pequeña de cinco años, que sale corriendo con la intención de jugar con cualquier cosa que se le presente. La dejo ir porque ahora las cosas no son como antes y sé que ella no corre peligro. Cuando la alcanzo me sorprendo por lo que veo.

Mi nieta luce embelesada, de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Con tan solo mirar al frente me doy cuenta de lo que sucede. A unos metros de nosotras un niño rubio de su edad canta con su padre, haciendo que los pájaros callen. Siento una lágrima correr por mi mejilla, que me apresuro a limpiar antes de que la niña la vea. La historia se repite de las formas más impensadas.

— ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con el niño? — Le pregunto a mi nieta haciendo que se sobresalte y ruborice.

— N-No lo conozco. — Murmura avergonzada. Yo le sonrío. La pequeña Katniss también se parece a Peeta.

— Pues deberías hablarle. Si no nunca lo vas a conocer.

A mi lado Peeta sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa mientras espero que nuestra nieta no cometa los mismos errores que nosotros. Después de todo la historia se repite, pero no están mal las variaciones. Regresamos a casa sin conseguir que ella le hable al niño.

Por la tarde tenemos una pequeña merienda. Mis dos hijos y sus familias. Todo es ruido, charlas y juegos, pero se está muy a gusto. Intento que no se note que es una despedida pero no me olvido de besar a todos mis nietos y finalmente a mis hijos. Veo algo en sus ojos, tan parecidos a los míos y a los de Peeta, que me hace pensar que se dieron cuenta de que pasa algo. Los despido con una sonrisa, porque a pesar de todo así me gustaría que me recuerden.

Antes de que anochezca salgo al bosque. Como dije antes las cosas han cambiado, así que no supone ningún problema que una señora mayor ande sola al atardecer. Tardo mucho, pero finalmente llego a la roca donde Gale y yo nos encontrábamos hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca más lo vi, pero hace tiempo superé los viejos rencores que me ataban a la vida. Me pregunto si seguirá aquí.

En mi bosque ahora es todo tranquilidad. Sentada en la roca veo como el verde que tanto amaba se mezcla con el naranja del atardecer, aquel naranja que a Peeta le gustaba tanto pintar. Suspiro, porque estos dos años sin él se han hecho muy largos, pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz porque sé que siempre estuvo a mi lado. Finalmente lo comprendí.

Cuando siento que mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse comienzo a cantar. Una tras otra, todas las canciones que han estado presentes en mi vida. Las canto recordando, porque a pesar de la vejez hay muchos detalles que no se pueden olvidar. Finalmente llego a la canción que marcó nuestras vidas de la manera menos pensada. Las lágrimas fluyen libremente mientras entono sus estrofas.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;_

_recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Sorprendida, abro los ojos y empiezo a moverme. Creía, o más bien esperaba que todo terminara en el lugar que tanto amé, pero me doy cuenta que las cosas van a ser diferentes. Aún con la sonrisa en el rostro regreso a mi casa, la de la Aldea de los Vencedores, aunque no puedo evitar dar un pequeño paseo por el lugar donde quedaba mi casa de la Veta. Finalmente terminé el día recordando todo aquello que fue especial para mí.

En mi casa todo es silencio y melancolía. Ceno sola y después me acuesto. Entonces empiezo a sentir miedo. ¿Y si después de todo no lo logro? No estoy segura de haber sido lo suficientemente buena durante mi vida como para merecer ir al mismo lugar que ellos. Sé que aunque pasé toda mi vida luchando con mis miedos al final del día siempre vuelven, sobre todo ahora que él ya no está.

Me acuesto en un vaivén de intranquilidad e inseguridad. Nuevamente me siento como aquella Katniss que temía vivir y sentir, porque temía salir lastimada. A pesar de los años aun tengo miedo de morir.

Nunca he sido buena con las palabras, pero me digo a mi misma que todo saldrá bien. A medianoche ya no es necesario repetirlo, porque cuando mis ojos finalmente se cierran no veo todo negro, o una luz, o alguna de esas cosas que se dicen en estas situaciones. Lo veo a él, como un sol, como un diente de león, dándome esperanza de nuevo.

Peeta extiende su mano hacia mí y yo acepto gustosa, provocando que su sonrisa se agrande. Me encuentro riendo yo también mientras lo sigo por este lugar que no estoy muy segura de qué es, pero sé que algo bueno vendrá. Ni siquiera me sorprende ver mi mano lisa y sin arrugas nuevamente.

Al final del día, o mejor dicho de la vida, aquellos miedos que me han perseguido desde siempre desaparecen. Sólo queda una sensación de alivio que persiste mientras me dejo llevar por Peeta, porque al fin y al cabo siempre ha sido él. En el camino me sorprendo al encontrar a todas las personas que marcaron mi vida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mi padre, mi madre, Prim, Finnick, Haymitch, Effie, Sae la grasienta, Darius e incluso Gale. Nos volvemos a encontrar.

Mi nombre es Katniss Mellark. Antes solía ser Everdeen. No estoy segura si estoy en aquello que suelen llamar cielo, o paraíso o edén. No creo ser merecedora de aquello. Pero aquí, en un prado muy parecido al de mis canciones, y en compañía de las personas que amé, puedo decir que estoy viva.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado, mi cuerpo inerte comienza a enfriarse.

* * *

**Hola! Supongo que este es uno de mis delirios, pero me gustó mucho el resultado. Me sentí muy emocionada mientras lo escribía. Espero les guste.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
